SiC (silicon carbide) has been expected as a material for next-generation semiconductor devices. SiC has excellent physical properties of triple bandgap, approximately decuple breakdown field strength, and approximately triple thermal conductivity as compared with Si (silicon). The utilization of the properties can achieve semiconductor devices capable of high-temperature operation with low loss.
In the case of manufacturing a MISFET (Metal Insulator Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) with the use of SiC, the C face channel can achieve a higher mobility as compared with a case of the Si face channel. However, the C face channel has the problem of increasing the leakage current through a gate insulating film as compared with a case of the Si face channel.